Electronic design automation (EDA) tools are used to create and verify integrated circuit (IC) designs, including routing of conductive paths (“nets”) between nodes or terminals that collectively form circuits. Increasingly dense ICs cause increasingly difficult verification problems for EDA tools to overcome. Such EDA tools include design rule checker (DRC) tools to detect design rule violations according to specified IC parameters and layout versus schematic (LVS) tools to identify and check IC electrical connectivity against circuit schematics.